Osamu Mikumo
"Osamu Mikumo" redirects here. For other uses, see Osamu Mikumo (disambiguation). Osamu Mikumo (三雲 修, Mikumo Osamu) is a B-Class member of Border and one of the main protagonists of World Trigger. He was introduced in Chapter 1 Appearance Osamu has medium length Black hair and wears classes. For school Osamu wears a blue suit top and gray bottoms traditional of japanese highschool students, when in trigger mode (C-Rank) Osamu gains a all white suit with Border emblem patches on the shoulders with a long yellow stripe going down the middle of each sleeve. when in his B-Rank attire Osamu has on a blue jacket with black stripes going down the middle of his shoulders, he has a black black badge on his left shoulder with border insignia on it. He has another insignia of a sword with "B-RANK" written on it. Personality Osamu is a very honest person as noted by Yūma as he has the ability to discern lies and thus he is very trusting of osamu and has faith in him. Osamu is very determined and will go out of his way to help others even if it puts himsellf in harms way. He even stated to jin the only reason he's in border is to help others and that serves as motivation for him. Plot History In the past jin saved Osamu from a group of trion soldiers. Rinji Amatori did something for Osamu resulting in owing him a favor of looking after Chika for him if he wasn't able to anymore. Abilities Osamu is a B ranked agent of border part the main force of about 100 members. Low Trion Level: Osamu has been shown to have an low amount of trion,it was sated by Yūma that osamu would need three times his amount of trion to attract neighbors. it was stated by replica and Kyōsuke Karasuma that his trion was weak,he even showed disbelief that Osamu was a B-Rank agent not knowing that Osamu was only able to acquire B-Rank status mostly due to Yūma's efforts. C-Rank: Sword Trigger: Osamu's original trigger which main use is for training, with it he was unable to damage the armor of a Wormster trion soldier, he was able to cut one of the legs off a Mole Mod trion soldier but subsequently got his trion body arm cut off and stabbed in the chest breaking his transformation. Replica: Osamu sometimes uses Yūma's black trigger Replica to help with his duties as a Border agent, its usually a miniature version that has branched of the main body. * ' Communication': Replica can separate parts his body to create miniature clones which allows Osamu to communicate long range with Yūma. * Boost:Double - Strength: Activated by Yūma using replica's main body,Then a seal with the kanji For strength appears on Osamu's back. this technique reinforces Osamu's trion body and gives him a significant strength boost. Osamu was able to lift a pillar easily he previously wasn't able to budge. B-Rank: Sword Trigger: Osamu's current trigger after promotion to B rank, There is a significant strength difference between his original C-Class Trigger as Osamu was able to easily defeat a vander trion soldier. when activated it takes the form of a energy sword. *'Shield': Osamu's Sword turns to an energy shield for blocking. *'Asteroid': A projectile attack int shape of a Rubik's Cube which shoots out each individual cubes at the enemy, it was able to severely damage a Vander trion soldier eye preventing it from bombarding. *'Thruster On': Osamu charges his sword trigger with trion allowing him to easily slice a Vander trion soldier in half. *'Bail Out': A technique used to flee a battle and return to home base it can be used even after the trion body is destroyed. Tho Osamu hasn't been shown using this technique it was stated by Jin that all border triggers has this function. Relationships Yuma Kuga: Chika Amatori: Jin Yuichi: Rinji Amatori: Trivia * Osamu's Asteroid technique looks very similar to Rubik's Cube a puzzle toy very popular in the 80's and 90's * Osamu seems to be Left handed since he carries his sword with left hand Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Mikumo Unit Category:Human Category:Border